


Egress

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [751]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby, McGee, Tony, Gibbs, and Jethro the dog are hanging out together at Gibbs' house.





	Egress

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/22/2001 for the word [egress](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/22/egress).
> 
> egress  
> The act of going out or leaving, or the right or freedom to leave; departure.  
> A means of going out or leaving; an exit; an outlet.  
> To go out; to depart; to leave.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #402 Animal.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Egress

“I think Jethro is requesting an egress.”

Gibbs glared at Tony.

“Not you. Jethro the dog.” Tony clarified.

Gibbs turned his glare on Abby.

Abby just smiled back beatifically.

Tim rolled his eyes, but got up to let the dog out. “You know you could let him out yourself.”

“Where's the fun in that, Tim? Besides he's your dog.” Tony pointed out, smiling.

“Hey! He's the team's dog.” Abby protested.

“Does that mean you think of me as the dog in the team?” Gibbs asked dangerously.

“Of course not, but it's Gibbs’ team so the dog had to be named after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
